The Ice Cream Treatment
by Ohisashi
Summary: Short drabble on Ichigo and Hitsugaya eating ice cream, which soon turns into something more. IchiHitsu Fem!Hitsugaya


**Title: **The Ice Cream Treatment

**Author: **Ohisashi

**Rated:** T for mild adult content

**Pairing: **Ichigo x Hitsugaya IchiHitsu

**Warning: **Fem!Hitsugaya and a very mild lime

**Author's Note:** Just a little drabble I came up with and typed in two hours. Hope you enjoy this fluffy story!

* * *

" Hey Toushiro!"

" *Huff* What do you want Kurosaki? And for the umpteenth time you must address me as capta-"

" Yeah sure whatever. Have some ice cream with me!" Feeling a little irritated at the brush off, the captain breathed deeply before getting on to her next sheet. " I can't. I have work to do."

" Aw. Come on. It's just like a little break."

" I'm sorry but I can't right no-"

" It's melting." Her boyfriend egged on while lightly wiggling the ice cream in her face. Toushiro growled and looked down on her desk. There wasn't much reports left to complete. Maybe just a 5 minute break. Besides, it's just a little ice cream break. What could go wrong?

" Alright fine." She walked out from behind her desk and followed the substitute shinigami out the office. They made their way to a nearby bench and Ichigo handed the captain her ice cream cone.

"Eat up!" He said enthusiastically before happily getting started on his. Toushiro rolled her eyes but licked her icy treat and was surprised to find it... Good. The girl normally didn't like sweets or anything sweet (besides her grandmother's manju).

Ichigo noticed his girlfriend's sudden change in licking her ice cream and smiled. Finally, a time where they can actually shar it peacefully without the need to bicker. The one who claims to hate sweets is here eating her creamy treat. He suddenly noticed a small droplet on the corner of the captain's lips.

" Hey Toushiro?"

" Hm?" The girl was a little irritated to be interrupted from her cool dessert.

" You got a little somethin'..."

" What are you- ah!" Ichigo leaned forward and licked it off her delicate cheek before leaning back with a grin.

" Who knew you could get into it that much?" Toushiro blushed and smacked the back of his head.

" Shut up you insufferable idiot!"

" Ow! Touchy."

The action however, caused some of her ice cream to splatter on her chest, and most of his to drizzle down in her shirt. The captain, though wasn't fazed since she's felt colder, shuddered since the way the melted cream dripped down 'there' wasn't a very good feeling.

" Now look what you've done! You fool!"

" I'm sorry that you hit my head." Ichigo said with a sarcastic guilty look which earned him another smack across the back of his head.

" Hurry up and clean it. There should be napkins in my office..." Ichigo blinked before gaining an idea that could lead him into a frozen death but he'll risk it. Because sooner or later, their relationship ought to be taken to the next level. Hopefully. Hey, Ichigo is still a healthy and hormonal teen.

" Actually... There won't be any need for that." Toushiro frowned and yelped when Ichigo held her arms and leaned closer. What is Kurosaki doing? Why is he so close all of a sudden...?

Her breath hitched when a tongue darted across her collarbone. Ichigo glided it across to gather up the small mess before dipping it lower. He earned a gasp and a shaky moan.

" K-Kurosaki..." Smiling to himself that he managed to stay alive so far, he dove his tongue his tongue into crease while his hands came up to grope the two small mounds close together. He lapped up as much of the ice cream as he could before leaning back up with a smirk.

" Cleaned it up like you said." Realizing what he had done, Toushiro's face grew crimson red.

" Y-you... PERVERT!" Ichigo moved away before the captain could strangle him.

" Oi I did as you said! Not even so much as a thank you!?" He playfully said. Toushiro growled and dropped her cone before chasing the pervert of a boyfriend she had.

On the outside, she looked murderous because of the mild molest, but on the inside...

She liked it.

The ice cream that is.


End file.
